Blue Sakura
by Yuuran
Summary: En ce jour si spécial, Mukuro rend une petite visite à sa chère alouette...[Spécial Anniversaire 18]


**Disclaimer:** Si KHR et ses personnages m'appartenaient, Mukuro aurait eut droit à beaucoup plus d'apparitions et serait présent sur toutes les photos de groupes...*soupir*

 **NDA:** Spécial anniversaire de notre Hibari national〜! Vraiment juste un petit truc tout mimi (j'espère en tout cas xD) pour fêter ce joli petit jour, celui où la plus mignonne des alouettes au mordant mortel est arrivée dans ce monde, le teintant d'un magnifique rouge *^*

* * *

 **Blue Sakura**

 **Blue** 桜

* * *

Le parc de Namimori était bondé et bruyant à souhait - quoi de plus normal? Nous étions début mai - les sakura étaient fleurs et la température tout ce qu'il y a d'agréable: les conditions idéales pour un Hanami digne de ce nom! Tsuna ne put que sourire de contentement alors qu'il appréciait juste le moment. Installé sous l'un des grands arbres roses, il avait un verre de jus en main et rigolait doucement avec son entourage - sa _familia_ , comme Reborn n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, l'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se sentir oppressé par cette appellation - après tout, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être entouré des membres de sa famille! Gokudera qui se disputait avec Lambo, Ryouhei entre les deux; Yamato qui rigolait en les regardant, un sushi au bout de ses baguettes; Bianchi qui donnait la bèquetée à Reborn; Haru déguisait dans sa dernière version de Namahage, Kyoko, Chrome et I-Pin rigolant ou applaudissant son spectacle…Même Enma et sa propre famille étaient là, c'était pour dire que tout le monde était réuni - ou presque…

⁃ Je me demande si Hibari-san viendra…? murmura doucement le futur boss, le regard perdu dans son verre.

⁃ Kufufu…

⁃ Hiii!

Couinant doucement pour lui-même, Tsuna sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en entendant ce ricanement unique. Il manqua de renverser son verre quand il se retourna violemment pour faire face…à de l'air. _Personne_ …

⁃ Hum?

Tsuna haussa doucement les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait une trainée de brume violette aller en s'éloignant de leur petit groupe avant de totalement disparaitre. Le brun laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement en songeant que Mukuro était parti - si Hibari se décidait à venir, et bien, il n'y aurait pas d'effusion de sang en une si belle journée…Sur le coup, le Vongola 10ème du nom ne put songer à rien d'autre. Et alors que son regard tombé sur Ken et Chikusa qui étaient assis un peu à l'écart entrain de se goinfrer - pour l'un en tout cas -, Tsuna ne put que prier pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite que leur cher compagnon n'était plus là - il n'avait pas échangé un ras-de-marrée de sang pour une crise d'hystérie paniquée!

Les sakura n'étaient bien sûr pas éclos que dans le parc de la ville - celle-ci était parsemée un peu partout de tâches roses et blanches qui donnaient un air presque féérique à l'agglomération. Mukuro ne put que sourire pour lui-même alors qu'il appréciait l'atmosphère de sa petite balade. Si le bleuté avait quitté ces chers Vongola dans un tourbillon de brume, il avait eut vite fait de reprendre consistance, voulant apprécier chaque moment de son escapade. _Oh_ _oui_ , il n'y avait pas grand chose de mieux que cette montée d'adrénaline juste avant de mettre un pied dans l'enceinte du collège de Namimori - ou, comm dirait une certaine alouette, « outrepasser les bornes autorisées». Le gardien de la brume sentit un ricanement lui échapper quand il passait sous les sakura qui longeaient le bâtiment principal. Et alors qu'en un clin d'oeil il se retrouvait assis sur une des branches de l'arbre, Mukuro laissa un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le sakura que le bleuté avait choisi donnait directement sur une certaine salle de l'établissement - la salle du comité de discipline. Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ce devait bien être la seule pièce de tout le collège à abriter quelqu'un en ce samedi après-midi. Allongé sur le canapé, bras croisés sur le ventre et les yeux fermés, Hibari Kyouya semblait profondément endormi, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Ses cheveux dansaient légèrement avec le vent qui agitait les rideaux et Mukuro se sentit fondre malgré lui quand un simple pétale se glissa dans ces mèches sombres. Le bleuté se serait mis inconsciemment à roucouler si un bruit d'aile et un poids sur son épaule ne l'avaient pas tiré de sa transe.

⁃ Muku…! commença à piailler Hibird - mais l'ananas le fit taire d'un doigt sur le bec.

⁃ Chut, souffla-t-il.

Et semblant comprendre le regard en coin de la tête bleue pour son maître, le petit oiseau sautilla sur place avant de s'ébouriffer légèrement. Et donnant un petit coup de bec pour la paume maintenant ouverte devant lui, Hibird reprit son envole, disparaissant quelque part derrière les bâtiments. Mukuro le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur le préfet de Namimori. Un souffle de brouillard et le jeune homme se retrouvait debout derrière le fauteuil, légèrement penché sur l'adolescent endormi. Du bout des doigts, le bleuté attrapa le pétale perdu dans les mèches noires et le baisa légèrement avant de le laisser s'envoler dans une nouvelle bourrasque. Sans un bruit, Mukuro se pencha vers Hibari, son visage tout près du sien, son souffle chaud caressant doucement les lèvres roses qui semblaient l'appeler. Le gardien de la brume se perdit de longues secondes dans la contemplation de Kyouya - sa peau pâle, ses longs cils, ses cheveux sombres…Le bleuté sentit son coeur manquer un battement - il ne se lasserait jamais de la beauté de cet homme. Fermant finalement les yeux, Mukuro se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser à son homme…

⁃ Un mouvement de plus et je te mords à mort…

…pour se figer en sentant un métal froid soudain se glisser sous sa gorge. Visiblement pas chamboulé, Mukuro réajusta juste quelque peu la position de son visage et quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard bi-colore plongea immédiatement dans des iris d'un gris profond.

⁃ Rokudo Mukuro, termina Hibari dans un grondement sourd et le sus-nommé dut vraiment s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le champ, tonfa ou non.

⁃ Kufufu…, ricana simplement le bleuté en se retenant de justesse. Toujours aussi vif, mon cher Kyouya.

Le brun ne lui offrit qu'un grognement en réponse. Et alors que la tête d'ananas se redressait finalement, Hibari consentit lui-aussi à se remettre droit, assis correctement dans son siège. Il fut à peine étonné de retrouver Mukuro déjà installé dans le fauteuil en face de lui, jambes élégamment croisées et son habituel sourire ironiquement courtois sur les lèvres. Le préfet dut se retenir de rouler des yeux.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda finalement le plus âgé en posant ses tonfa à portée de main.

⁃ Hum? Ici? Dans cette salle? Ou dans ton cher Namimori?

Et alors que l'ananas penchait la tête sur le côté d'un air innocent, Hibari ne put que lui offrir un regard sérieux, une expression tout sauf amusée sur le visage. Il dut se retenir de grogner quand Mukuro étouffa visiblement un ricanement derrière sa main.

⁃ Les deux, siffla finalement le préfet en plissant les yeux, une main crispée sur son genoux.

⁃ Kufufu…Et bien vois-tu, ma chère Chrome m'a supplié de venir au Hanami organisé par ce cher Tsunayoshi-kun - je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser.

⁃ Si tu es venu voir ces herbivores, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

⁃ J'ai dit que je viendrai au Hanami…pas que j'y resterai.

Cette fois-ci, Hibari ne put vraiment pas retenir son roulement d'yeux - comptez sur cet illusionniste ananassé pour jouer sur les mots.

⁃ Et puis, si toi tu n'y vas pas, je n'ai aucune raison de m'y rendre.

Kyouya se sentit se raidir malgré lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant d'eux-même dans son genoux. Ses yeux, qu'il avait détourné d'un air blasé, se mirent soudain à danser entre la fenêtre et son bureau avant de se calmer. Ses iris avaient retrouvé leur froideur hivernale quand il se décida finalement à jeter un regard en coin à son vis-à-vis. Hibari ne put que se maudire intérieurement alors que son aura s'adoucissait légèrement et son coeur loupait un battement devant l'expression de Mukuro - _il ne s_ _'_ _y habituerait jamais!_

Le bleuté avait encore et toujours cet air espiègle quelque peu supérieur qui énervait et énerverait à jamais le préfet. Mais derrière cette malice enjouée, le plus petit pouvait voir de la tendresse, de la passion, et - il se mordait lui-même à mort de le remarquer! - de l'amour dans ces yeux hétérochromes. Kyouya ne put que prendre une inspiration crispée alors qu'un sourire affectueux apparaissait le temps d'une seconde sur les lèvres de Mukuro - avant de se transformer en un grand sourire amusé qui cassa quelque peu l'ambiance rosée.

⁃ Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas surmonté ton traumatisme des sakura, Kyouya-kun～! roucoula avec une délectation presque sadique la tête d'ananas.

⁃ Hn, grogna le gardien du nuage, des ondes meurtrières lui échappant comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait cet épisode de sa vie. Rien à voir, rajouta-t-il en se retenant de jeter un de ces tonfa à la figure de l'illusionniste bleu. Je n'aime pas les attroupements…et puis je n'ai jamais aimé les sakura à la base.

⁃ Kufufu, si tu les dis.

Et le silence tomba sur la petite salle. Hibari pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines alors que son vis-à-vis continuait à le fixer de ces yeux dépareillés rieurs. Les iris grises se firent plus dures et méfiantes quand les pupilles hétérochromes semblèrent littéralement briller d'intentions tout sauf nettes…avant de tout aussi soudainement s'adoucir. Kyouya se retint de déglutir bruyamment, serrant les dents au point d'en avoir mal. _A nouveau cette atmosph_ _è_ _re_ _…_ Tout amusement avait quitté le regard de Mukuro et il contemplait maintenant l'adolescent en face de lui avec une expression ouvertement attendrie - il le couvait littéralement du regard, faisant danser des papillons dans le ventre du préfet qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Réagir face à ce regard passionné, face à cette chaleur qui se répandait dans sa poitrine, douce, agréable…Hibari finit par détourner les yeux malgré lui, le bout de ses oreilles clairement rouges. _Non, vraiment, ce n_ _'é_ _tait pas pour lui, ces situations horriblement amoureuses._

Kyouya s'étonna lui-même de ne pas sursauter ou attraper par réflexe ses tonfa quand Mukuro s'assit soudain à ses côté - il commençait vraiment trop à s'habituer à la présence du bleuté, au point où il ne l'avait pas remarqué se lever. Faut dire qu'il était un peu pris par sa bataille interne avec son rougissement…Bataille tout à fait inutile quand le rouge monta d'un seul coup aux joues du brun lorsqu'il sentit une main fermement glisser sur sa cuisse pour venir entremêler ses doigts aux siens toujours crispés sur son genoux. Et alors que le pouce du bleuté venait doucement caresser ses phalanges, Hibari sentit son calme habituel bizarrement lui revenir, toute sensation de flottement évanouie. Ce simple geste avait balayé sa gêne et une inquiétude tout à fait irrationnelle aux yeux du préfet qui ne put que fixer ces doigts entrelacés aux siens. _Leurs peaux contrastaient joliment ensemble_ _…_

Cette remarqua passa en coup de vent dans la tête de Kyouya qui ne rendit pas son étreinte à l'illusionniste. Et alors que le pouce de ce dernier continuait ses caresses, le préfet fit remonter son regard aiguisé le long de ce bras habillé de la veste de Kokuyo pour venir plonger ses iris sombre dans les pupilles bi-colore. Hibari se sentit malgré lui rendre son expression calmement passionnée à Mukuro. Et devant tant de sentiments, le brun se décida à agir comme il le faisait toujours - il laissa son instinct le guider.

Kyouya dut se pencher légèrement en avant pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté. _Une simple caresse_ _…_ _partie aussi vite qu_ _'_ _elle_ _é_ _tait arriv_ _é_ _e_ _…_ Le gardien du nuage se rassit correctement sans lâcher Mukuro des yeux, ses doigts se resserrant finalement autour de ceux de l'illusionniste. Un sourire tendre échappa à celui-ci alors qu'il collait son front contre celui de son alouette. Il vint à son tour poser un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Hibari qui ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Les deux hommes continuèrent à s'échanger plusieurs baisers-papillons, se rapprochant doucement l'un de l'autre au point où Kyouya dut ramener une jambe sur le canapé pour pouvoir coller son torse à celui du plus grand. Celui-ci avait tiré leurs mains toujours liées jusqu'à sa hanche, incitant son partenaire à l'y poser alors qu'il passait ses doigts libres dans les mèches noires. Hibari rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Mukuro doucement lui caresser la tête, se perdant tout de suite dans les iris bi-colore mi-closes. Front contre front et leurs lèvres se caressant à peine, les deux jeunes gens avaient l'impression de pouvoir entendre battre le coeur de l'autre, leur souffle chaud s'entremêlant..

Déglutissant, Kyouya posa un énième baiser sur ces lèvres entre-ouvertes avant de finalement bouger. Remontant ses mains dans les mèches bleues, le préfet enjamba le gardien de la brume qui le laissa faire, amenant tout naturellement ses doigts à la taille de son homme. A genoux au-dessus de la tête d'ananas, Kyouya dominait Mukuro de sa position en hauteur, le forçant à lever le visage vers lui de sa prise dans ses cheveux. Et l'illusionniste ne pouvait que se laisser faire, augmentant la pression de ses mains sur les hanches du brun, laissant ses pouces caresser les os saillants. _Il aimait avoir Kyouya comme_ _ç_ _a!_ Bien qu'en position de force et littéralement au-dessus de lui, le préfet ne donnait pas l'impression à Mukuro d'être oppressé. Son regard était brillant d'une passion que le bleuté se savait refléter - ils étaient à égalité, peu importante leur position…Et l'illusionniste ne fut que conforter dans cette idée quand ils se penchèrent tous deux d'un même mouvement pour s'échanger un long baiser langoureux.

Kyouya força immédiatement les lèves du bleuté de sa langue, profitant de sa position surélevée pour ravager cette bouche chaude. Mukuro sentit un gémissement mourir au fond de sa gorge alors que le muscle chaud venait taquiner son palais. Le préfet l'obligea à rejeter encore la tête en arrière en tirant sur ses cheveux, défaisant inconsciemment son ananas, et le gardien de la brume obtempéra sans hésiter, désireux d'avoir plus, de sentir plus son partenaire. Ses mains remontèrent inconsciemment le torse de Kyouya pour venir défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses doigts tremblant doucement quand le plus âgé lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'illusionniste continua de défaire d'une seule main le vêtement alors qu'il faisait glisser l'autre sur la peau maintenant à découvert. Hibari laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir et Mukuro en profita pour venir explorer sa bouche de sa langue. Et la chemise maintenant totalement ouverte, le bleuté glissa un bras autour de la taille brûlante pour coller ce torse contre lui, fourrant une main dans les mèches noires pour garder les lèvres du plus petit contre les siennes.

Ce fut alors que le préfet avait commencé à tirer sur la veste verte de son partenaire et que leurs langues jouaient entre leur deux bouches que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de leur bulle de plaisir…

⁃ Kyouya, tu…!

Avait été les paroles de Dino en ouvrant le battant avant qu'il ne se fige devant le spectacle qui l'attendait derrière. Hibari Kyouya, son adorable élève, à califourchon, la chemise ouverte, sur nul autre que Rokudo Mukuro qui le tenait ferment par la taille, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Le blondinet n'enregistra même pas les regards meurtrier du couple avant de réagir.

⁃ Rokudo Mukuro! Ôtes tes sales pattes de mon élève!

Et criant cela, Dino arracha littéralement Kyouya de l'étreinte de la tête d'ananas pour le garder serrer contre lui à une distance respectable du gardien de la brume. Gardien qui n'apprécia pas du tout de voir ce canasson oser toucher à son alouette de façon aussi intime. Mais avant que l'illusionniste ne puisse faire abattre enfer et damnation sur le blondinet, le préfet de Namimori intervint. D'un geste qui fit même écarquiller les yeux au bleuté, Hibari fit passer le boss Cavallone par-dessus son épaule et l'envoya violemment valser au sol. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Et trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, Dino ne songea même pas à se redresser - affalé parterre, il tourna tout juste la tête pour pouvoir voir son élève…qui lui offrit son regard le plus noir, le faisant déglutir difficilement.

⁃ Kyou..

⁃ Tu vas partir, le coupa le brun d'une voix à faire trembler les morts, et tout de suite.

Le préfet sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mukuro se glisser derrière lui, le recouvrant d'un voile de brouillard qui se transforma vite en chemise fermée. Avec tout ça, le plus petit avait totalement oublié l'état de ses vêtements - qui étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout l'inverse du gardien de la brume qui n'aimait pas voir son alouette exposer son torse nu aux yeux d'un autre homme. La tête bleue jeta un regard glacial à un Dino déjà bien terrifié - le 10ème Cavallone du nom ne put même pas songer à un éventuel testament devant ces yeux bi-colores qui promettaient mille et une souffrances, pas quand c'était fait avec un sourire presque agréable.

⁃ Raconte ce que tu as vu ici et, reprit Hibari, sortant effectivement le blondinet de sa descente aux enfers qu'étaient les yeux de Mukuro, et je te mords à mort, herbivore.

Le mafioso n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Tel un automate aux circuits grillés, il hocha la tête et se releva, ses gestes saccadés. Dos, bras et jambes droits comme des « i », Dino quitta la pièce sans se retourner une seule fois, fermant machinalement la porte derrière lui. _Dire qu_ _'_ _il_ _é_ _tait simplement venu tra_ _î_ _ner son_ _é_ _l_ _è_ _ve au Hanami_ _…_ Il s'était attendu à sortir de là couvert de bleus, pas traumatisé à vie!

Dans la salle de réception, Kyouya laissa un soupire lui échapper alors qu'il chassait la chemise en illusion de la main. Il se sentait soudain bien las, comme-ci l'intervention du blondinet l'avait vidé de ses forces. Ou à moins que ce ne soit cette soudain absence d'adrénaline dans ses veines - toute la tension était tombée d'un seul coup et le préfet ne se sentait plus l'envie de rien faire…Retenant un bâillement qui lui était monté, Hibari commença à reboutonner son haut - pour se faire arrêter dès les premiers boutons par une main sur son poignet.

L'alouette se tourna simplement vers l'homme toujours derrière lui, un sourcil haussé. Mukuro répondit à sa question muette par une simple caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et après avoir posé un baiser dans le cou du plus petit, le gardien de la brume s'éloigna. Kyouya le regarda remonter ses cheveux en cette forme si particulière d'un air absent. Distraitement, le brun nota dans un coin de son esprit que cette coupe n'était pas de naissance et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à parler.

⁃ Ne les rattaches pas…

Le murmure profond de l'alouette stoppa effectivement le bleuté qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Soudain gêné face à tant d'innocence simple sur un visage bien trop souvent caché derrière un masque malicieux, Hibari se détourna en recommençant à se rhabiller correctement. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que comme ça, il exposait ses oreilles cramoisies au regard attendri de l'illusionniste - encore plus après que Kyouya ait complété sa phrase.

⁃ …je ne veux pas d'ananas dans mon bureau.

Et ayant confiance en son partenaire pour comprendre le sens caché de sa phrase, le préfet termina d'ajuster son col et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé. C'était comme-ci le dernier quart d'heure n'était jamais passé et Mukuro ne put que rigoler doucement à cela. Devant l'absence de réaction du brun qui ne tiqua même pas, le gardien de la brume décida de pousser sa chance jusqu'au bout.

Les cheveux détachés comme demandé, il se laissa tomber à côté de son alouette et alla poser sa tête sur les genoux du plus petit. Allongé sur le fauteuil, Mukuro était effectivement entrain de se servir de son compagnon comme coussin. Visage tourné vers la table basse, le bleuté eut un petit sourire en sentant des doigts lui tapoter l'arrière du crâne - _Kyouya ne l_ _'_ _avait pas direct envoy_ _é_ _au sol, il y avait de quoi se r_ _é_ _jouir!_

⁃ Oi…, grogna finalement le brun en tirant légèrement sur les mèches bleues. Je ne peux pas bouger comme ça…

⁃ Hum…? souffla Mukuro en se tournant pour avoir le visage face à celui du préfet malgré ses yeux fermés. Je sais…

⁃ …Hn…

L'illusionniste ne se serait pas gêné pour enfoncer son nez dans le ventre de Kyouya pour le câliner devant si peu de mordant si les doigts du brun n'avait pas commencé - inconsciemment, sûrement - à jouer avec ses cheveux. Le gardien de la brume se détendit doucement, se sentant bercé par la caresse régulière et la chaleur qui l'entourait.

Ce fut presque avec fascination que Hibari vit un soupire de contentement échapper à la tête d'ananas sur ses genoux. Et sans jamais arrêter le mouvement de ses doigts, le préfet relava la tête pour regarder dehors, espérant que la vue des sakura calmerait son coeur battant la chamade et chasserait le rouge de ses joues. Bizarrement, même s'il n'avait pas été convaincu de son idée vu son histoire avec les arbres roses, Kyouya se sentit lui aussi se détendre en regardant les pétales danser au gré du vent.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent dans la petite salle…Ce fut alors que Mukuro avait l'air clairement parti au pays des songes que Kyouya se rappela soudain de quelque chose. Sans hésitation, l'alouette tira sur les mèches bleues entremêlées dans ses doigts, forçant effectivement les iris bi-colore à s'ouvrir malgré le grognement de leur propriétaire.

⁃ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans cette salle! lança tout de le préfet, empêchant l'illusionniste de se plaindre.

L'air quelque peu ronchon que Mukuro avait eut en se voyant tiré de son sommeil aussi brutalement fondit instantanément en un sourire tendre. Son alouette le laissa faire quand il leva une main pour venir lui caresser la joue, suivant à peine le mouvement des yeux, ses iris revenant toujours au regard doux que le bleuté lui offrait.

⁃ Joyeux anniversaire, Kyouya…

Hibari sentit son souffle se couper malgré lui. Et les yeux quelque peu écarquillés, il redressa violemment la tête vers son bureau, à la recherche d'un calendrier. Il oublia bien vite sa quête quand une tâche rose tomba devant son visage en même temps que quelque chose sautillait sur sa tête. Le préfet reconnut sans mal Hibird qui agita joyeusement des ailes.

⁃ Hibari! Hibari! Anniversaire! Anniversaire!

Jamais auparavant Kyouya avait-il ressentit une telle chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine. Doucement, il baissa la tête sur ses genoux. Ce fut d'un doigts légèrement tremblant qu'il écarta une des mèches de cheveux des yeux amoureux de Mukuro, ramenant délicatement son autre main autour du bouquet de sakura perdu dans les mèches bleues. _Il n_ _'_ _avait jamais vu plus belle image_ _…_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **NDA:** Oui, pour moi cet ananas se fabrique et par les mains de nulle autre que Mukuro lui-même! Il aura beau dire, il l'aime, sa coiffure fruitée...Tout autant que Kyouya qui ne l'avouera jamais, pas même sous la torture〜


End file.
